It's True,It's You
by Arielshin94
Summary: SuHo really love Kris but Kris doesn't love SuHo.Until karma turn Kris life with Kris fall in (more) love with SuHo.But that time SuHo have no longer falling for Kris..
1. Foreword

Title: **It's True,It's You**

Author: **ArielShin94**

Pairing: **Krisho/Krisuho,slight!Kray,slight!Seho**

Main cast: **Kris,SuHo,Lay and Sehun**

Support cast: **Other EXO member**

Rating: **angst,comfort**

Summary: **SuHo really love Kris but Kris doesn't love karma turn Kris life with Kris fall in (more) love with that time SuHo have no longer falling for Kris..**

Warning: **Many typo's,the plot is mine..-I'm sorry,English is not my first language-**

Song: **Something Happened To My Heart-AST'1**

**A/N : My first fic in Fanfiction...Language : English**

* * *

><p><strong><span>It's True,<span>**

SuHo: "I really love you,hyung.I'm sorry for being disturbing of your relationship.I hope we can get along and be together forever.I want to be a good partner for you Kris Wu Yi accept my love.."

Kris: "I can't accept your love,SuHo.I have someone else that more better than 's Lay.I love him.."

**It's You..**

Kris: "I'm so sorry I'm realize that you only in my accept my love again, don't stop for loving me.."

SuHo: "I'm sorry, can't be together now.I have someone else that more better than 's SeHun and I love him,hyung.." _-'Mianhae,hyung.I'm still love you but I can't push SeHun 's too kind and he always beside me..'_-


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : It's True,It's You**

**Pairings : KRIS x SUHO = KRISHO**

**Author : Arielshin94**

* * *

><p>Enjoy Reading~~~~<p>

Beware of the typo's and grammar slips~

* * *

><p>A small petite young man and have an angelic and sweet face known as Kim Joon Myun or being called as Suho jogged around school to find kissable lips smiled sweetly when he found what he was looking.<p>

"Hyung!"

Suho shouting at the tall blonde man who was busy talking to his friends. The called man as hyung turning his head towards expression changed when he saw Suho ran up to him.

"Kris hyung,can we talk for a while?" Suho asked the tall guy.

"What do you want? I had nothing to talk about this anymore.. Are you not remember what we decided last night?" said Kris while staring coldly at Suho. He even never looked at Suho more than two seconds because he really dislike and hate Suho.

"This is important,hyung!" whined 's friend smiling while looking at Suho's cute immediately leave Kris and didn't want to interfere the couples.

Without asking for Kris approval, Suho reached Kris hand and hold it but immediately pulled away by Kris.

"What are you want?Are you asking me to break with Lay again,huh?" asked Kris sarcastically.

"Do not dream Kim Joon Myun!I'll never let go of Lay and you have to remember that I'll never admitted that we once engaged!" said Kris harshly to 's friend who saw the scene tried to calm him.

Suho smile wryly when listening to Kris's harsh words. He cursed himself for falling in love with the tall men wholeheartedly while Kris never being kind and falling in love to him.

"No!Not that!" Suho shook his head.

"Then?" Kris asked Suho curiously with full of suspicion.

"This.." Suho holding Kris's hands and put a ring on his palm.

Kris smiled sardonically when he saw the ring. "You're so annoying,Kim Joon Myun!I'd throw this damn ring but you still give it to me really do not know shame Kim Joon Myun!" Suho only smile wryly heart ached like a thousand knife stabbing in it when he hear Kris's harsh for his whole life,this is the first time Suho felt really stupid because he tried to find the damn ring whole day yesterday after Kris throw it at his home yard.

'Neo jinjja pabo-ya,Kim Joon Myun!' cursed Suho in his heart.

"Don't think badly of me first, hyung.."

Suho release the ring on his right finger and gave it to hand tremble when he give the ring to Kris.

Kris noticed it but he just pretend not to see it.

"I only want to return it,hyung. I hope this ring fit on Lay's finger." said Suho with a sad smile.

kris stares with disbelief to Suho. How can a person like Kim Joon Myun, who always followed him everywhere after they officially engaged three months ago,want to break up their engangement just like that. It's really a grace for his heart,he jumped in delight.

"Am I misheard you?Are you really want to cancel our engagement?"

Suho nodded his head slowly. He could feel the happiness in Kris words when he said that he wanted to cancel their engagement.

"I've stopped liking you, hyung…so,after this I will not interfere your relationship..." said Suho with a slight quivering because he desperately tried to hold the pain in his heart and tears that started to gathered in the corner of his eye.

"Uhhh.. I went first,hyung.. Anyeong,Kris hyung" said Suho and bowed slightly and stepped to leave don't want to cry in front of Kris.

"Suho!"

Suho stopped and turned around when he heard Kris calling him.

"You know hyung, this is the first time you called me Suho." said Suho with a sweet smile etched on his face.

"Thank you and I'm sorry…"said Kris softly but still can be heard by Suho.

"It's okay,hyung!" Suho nodded his head.

"I'm also want to apologize for being a burden to you,hyung .." Suho bowed slightly and tried to smile but the tear that he hold firmly,finally flow swiftly. Suho roughly wiping the tears on his pale white cheeks. Suho smiled at Kris with tears still flowing.

"Goodbye,hyung…"

Suho quickly run away to the toilet and leave Kris with the feelings of guilt began to gather in his opened the door harshly and closed the door with a loud thump sound. He bit his lips hard to avoid his loud sobs escaped from his mouth and hit his chest hard as trying to distract the pain in his heart.

"You're stupid Suho!You're stupid!" cried Suho loudly while sobbing hardly inside the toilet.

That day,is the first time Suho didn't enter the class for the whole day….

* * *

><p>AN:

Kyaaaaa!

Akhirnya dapat juga saya postkan chapter yang pertama...so,enjoy reading!

Ohh,ya~Maaf ya..Ceritanya dalam bahasa inggeris,kalau nggak ngerti,google translatenya aja,yahh~/p  
>hehehe..mianhae~<p>

**_ARIELSHIN94_**


End file.
